Dancing In The Dark
by MandLMacerForLife
Summary: Rose Hathaway owns one of the best dance studios in Montana. She takes pride in her work, and will do anything to make her dancers stars. Dimitri Belikov is the single father of a young daughter who has just turned the age of two, and wants to dance. When Rose and Dimitri meet will sparks fly or will their relationship be strictly business?


**I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters involved in the books. Richelle Mead owns everything. I own any personally created characters like Callie, Dimitri's daughter, and any extra dancers. **

* * *

Chapter One

Being a dance teacher is what I have always dreamed of doing with my life. My mom enrolled me into dance lessons when I was two and half, and I have been in love ever since. Something about dancing just makes me feel free, and like I will never be alone in the world. I guess you could count the fact that I won't be alone in the world because I am surrounded by girls and some boys everyday, but I love them all like my own kids.

I am only twenty-one so I don't have any of my own children, and I am thankfully single. I like to devote most of my time to working at the studio and helped these kids get to the next step in their dance career. I may be really young for a dance teacher, but I promise that I am on of the best. Kids come to me from all over the world because of my resume, and different things I have done to make myself who I am now.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask one of my assistance choreographers, Lissa as I walk into the studio at 6:30 in the morning to start stretching and planning for the day. I am usually the first one at the studio, but this morning Lissa is sitting at the front desk working on some payments from customers. She looks fresh in beautiful with her dance clothes and Starlight dance jacket on as usual.

Starlight Dance Company is my dance company that I have been building for five years now. When I was sixteen my dance teacher was pretty much the motherly figure in my life. Her name was Alberta and I still see her every once in a while, but not as much as I would like. Starlight is the nickname Alberta gave to me when I was a dancer in her studio. She always told me that I was the star that brought the most light to the stage when I danced. When I graduated Alberta's studio she funded for me to open my own right out of graduation. So there was no doubt in my mind what I wanted to name it.

"I decided to come in a little early to finish these payment orders." Lissa relies after she finishes one. If there is one thing about Lissa it's that she can not multitask. She always has to finish one thing before she can do another, and that includes conversations. "There was a call waiting for you when I arrived about ten minutes ago. It was a man saying he was going to stop in here about eight to talk to you about his daughter joining the studio." I raise my eyebrows.

"It was a man?" I ask, shocked. Most of the time my dancers were brought to the studio by their mother. Even my few male dancers were managed by their mothers, and most of the time the fathers stay out of my sight. Having a father bring his daughter in is something completely foreign to me. Even when I danced for Alberta I didn't see very many Dads unless they were dropping something off.

"Yep, unless it was a women with a really deep voice, and her name is Dimitri" Lissa and I both giggle together. I guess it really was a stupid question. I twirl my key ring around my finger, tapping my right hand against the counter. Although outside it is still dark inside my studio it's bright, and cheerful with all the plaques and trophies hanging everywhere. Pictures of graduated dancers, and awards I have won are hung every where. The walls are painted all over the walls making the plain white pop out a little more. I take pride in my facility because lets just face it, this is my life.

"Christian isn't here is he?" I ask, Christian Ozera is Lissa's boyfriend. He isn't by any means a dancer, but he hangs around my studio almost everyday while Lissa and I work. If I had my way with it he wouldn't be allowed near my facility, but since it's Lissa I sort of give in every time. Christian is one of those males who are just plain cocky and overall annoying. Christian and I just get on each other's nerves, and it's especially annoying when I am trying to work.

"No," Lissa giggles, as I visually relax. "He went out with his Aunt Tasha for the day. Do you remember her? She owns a dance studio in New York, and she's here for the dance competition this weekend." I roll my eyes. I know Tasha Ozera, very well actually. Lissa has only been working for me for about a month so she really doesn't understand the rivalry between Tasha Ozera and I. It's also part of the reason why I had Christian hanging around my studio so much. God only knows what he runs off and tells his Aunt.

Tasha has been trying to beat my competition team for five years. I don't know why she feels the need to pretty much stalk us all around the country, but she does and it gets on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, Tasha has great dancers with amazing technique, but her choreographing isn't very good at all. When a judge is judging a dance they are watching to see if the choreography is compatible with the music, and if it fits the dancer. It seems like Tasha just throws a bunch of turns and leaps into the music, and let me be the first to tell you that turns and leaps are not what make a dance.

"I guess we will have our work cut out for us this week." I say for Lissa's sake. I try to be nice about Tasha for my best friend's sake, but she's really to naive to really understand the insults and sarcasm.

"I'm sure the girls will be fine." Lissa says "The judges always like them.

"It's not about the judges liking them." I comment "It's about bringing home that first place trophy."

I don't like to loose. I never have liked to lose ever since Alberta put me on her Junior Elite Competition Team when I was only six years old. I have been winning first place awards and titles since I was six, and I have never liked to loose. I know sometimes loosing is a good thing though, because if you win all the time you'll lose the drive to get better. I would just rather lose to anyone besides Tasha Ozera, and her 'angels' as she likes to call them.

Lissa's cell phone starts to vibrate, and Christian's name lights up the screen. I take that as my cue to leave, and head into the dancers den. I set my bag down, and head into Studio A. My first class doesn't start for almost an hour, but I like to get stretched, and ready before any of the girls so we can immediately get started. I take my shoes off before entering the studio, and immediately slide into a right split.

The phone call Lissa was telling me about slips into my mind again. It doesn't surprise me that we might be earning a new girl considering Starlight is the best studio in Montana, but something pricks in the back of my mind about it being her father bringing her instead of her mother. There has to be some sort of background on that because honestly why would a father be interested in his daughters dance life like a mother would? I guess it's the fact that my father lives in Turkey, and I hardly ever got to see him that I am having a hard time comprehending this.

I don't have a good relationship with either of my parents. It's why I say Alberta was always like the motherly figure in my life because my parents never were really there for me unless it was for legal purposes. My mother is a personal trainer who thinks she knows everything. Well at least that's how she is when she is around me. My mother is the kind of women who just doesn't seem to believe in happiness. She always walks around with a really annoying face that belongs at a military school. For most of my life she really didn't pay attention to me unless I was in trouble. My father is a whole different story that I don't even want to start.

"Miss Rose?" A voice asks from behind me. I twist my upper body around to see one of my little girls standing in the doorway. Callie is only five, but I can tell that she will be a star one day. We just have to work around the shyness that overtakes her sometimes. I stand up from my split, and motion for her to come over to me. She walks with small, awkward steps towards me with her head down and shoulders slouched.

"Stand up straight, Callie and keep your shoulders down and back." I instruct. Posture is one of my pet peeves when it comes to my dancers. How is anyone ever going to take you seriously when you slouch? It's just something Alberta always used to correct me on. Callie instantly straightens up, and sets her shoulders down and back. She looks at me her blue eyes begging for my approval. My kids always want my approval, and to be honest who wouldn't want their dance teachers approval? I remember dreaming about getting all of Alberta's approval for my dancing. I'm not one to just give a child the benefit of the doubt, though. They have to work hard and earn it, and prove to me that they want this.

"What are we doing today, Miss Rose?" Callie asks, taking off her Starlight dance jacket off.

"Well the other girls aren't going to be here for a good hour knowing their mothers so why don't you get stretched and then we will have a little private to work on your turns." I say, Callie's brown eyes light up with joy and she immediately goes over in the corner to start stretching. I watch my young student with a smile. Callie really does work hard during dance class, and it's something that reminds me of myself when I was her age. She's determined just like I was the ripe age of five.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice calls from the front room of the studio.

"I'll be right back, Callie. Start working on your turns until I get back." Callie nods, and I make my way toward the front desk where Lissa is. "What's up?" I ask her leaning against the door frame, pushing some of the fly away hairs back into my dancers bun.

"Christian was wondering if he could bring Tasha by to see me for a couple minutes." She says, sounding nervous.

"If she stays outside." I say, meaning it whole heartily. Lissa gives me a exasperated look and rolls her eyes.

"I really don't understand why you have such a problem with her." She says, typing on her phone. I roll my eyes because she really doesn't understand why i hate Tasha. Lissa was trained by a dance studio that did not have a competitive dance nature so she doesn't understand the exact competitiveness of the sport.

"She's the enemy, Lissa. I don't expect you to understand, but this is Starlight Dance Company and we don't let the angels of hell anywhere near our company." I say, not really caring if I sound harsh. Lissa's green eyes widen and she gives me the puppy look.

"Please Rose, I really want to see her, and I promise it will only be for like ten minutes and then I promise I will make sure she is gone." Lissa practically begs. I hold back my eye roll at Lissa's little speech, and place my hands on my hips just like Alberta used to do.

"You have ten minutes, Lissa. I'm not kidding, and if I feel the need I will kick her out. She is only allowed in the front desk area, and keep her away from my dancers. I don't need her bad posture to encourage them." Ignoring my insults Lissa jumps up and grabs me into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Rose. She will be here in like twenty minutes." Lissa says, breaking our hug.

"God, make sure you keep that thing on a leash." I mutter, making Lissa glare at me. "I need to get back to Callie." I mutter turning back to the studio where Callie is waiting for me patiently.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologize.

"It's alright." She says, sweetly standing up.

"Alright do a couple turns in posse for me." I instruct. Callie nods, and gets into her starting position before pushing off with her foot pulling herself into the turns.

"Sloppy arms." I comment, I come up behind her and fix her arms so they are sitting at the right position. "Keep them tight, and don't let them fall and get sloppy." Callie nods and tries again.. I nod at her as she lands the four turns. "Better. Keep practicing while I go talk to Miss Lissa her friends, alright?" Callie nods and goes back to practicing.

I return to the den, and pull my Starlight jacket back on my torso. I can practically feel the tingling on my skin as I move around the den. The head Angel from Hell is in my studio, I can feel her presence itching toward me. That sure was a fast twenty minutes. It wouldn't surprise me if she was stalking outside my studio. I push open the door to the lobby where the angel from hell awaits.

She is standing in front of the desk hugging Lissa. She's where her studio jacket, and standing with, no surprise, horrible posture.

"Rose!" Lissa squeals "Come meet Tasha."

"Trust me, Tasha and I know each other." I say, walking towards the little group. Christian nods at me, but doesn't say anything. We sort of have a silent deal with each other. I don't talk to him, and he doesn't talk to me.

"Rose Hathaway it's been a long time since I've seen you." Tasha smiles warmly at me, making my skin crawl.

"I was hoping it would be longer." I smiles coldly, challenging her acting skills. If I have to give Tasha Ozera credit for one thing it will be her acting skills. They almost make up for her lack of dance talent. I can feel Lissa glaring through my back. Tasha brushes off my insult with much practice, making my blood boil even more. I hate people who are well practiced, and Tasha is one of those people.

"My team and I were just talking about how excited we are to compete against you guys at the competition this weekend." Tasha says, cheerfully. I bet she's thrilled to go up against us this weekend, because she actually thinks she has a chance of winning against my national champions. I know for a fact that she has not chance in beating my team.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you there." I say, even more cold. I look at Lissa feeling the chills run down my spin. "It's been ten minutes. Please show Ms. Ozera the way out." I turn on my heel and go back to the den waiting for my girls to get here.

* * *

**So this is my first Vampire Academy fan fiction, but I have had this idea for a long time. I am a really big fan of this series, and I practically worship Richelle Mead. I will try to update as often as possible, but I like to make my chapter's pretty long and pretty well edited. Thanks to everyone who read this, and Dimitri and his daughter will be in the next chapter! Review and tell me what you think! **

**MandLMacerForLife**


End file.
